Revenge
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Demyx has the perfect solution to get back at Leon and Cloud. Zexion would like to help. Part 2 of the 'Man Night' Series. Part 1 can be found in the Cloud Leon section titled 'Assassin.'


Rated M for Mansex

Pairing Demyx and Zexion

This is the second installation of the 'Man Night' series. The first one is called 'Assassin' and is under the Cloud and Leon pairing. It isn't all that necessary to read it, but I don't think it is THAT bad. XD

Anyway, if you don't like the CloudXLeon pairing and you don't wanna read it, thats fine. All you really need to know is that Demyx owes some payback on those two. Muahahaha

___________________________________________________________________________________

"They did WHAT?!" Kairi yelled at the lunch table. It was the Monday after the previous 'Man Night,' and the girls where just now getting the news. They where handling it quite well actually. Namine had a huge blush appear on her face and she quite resembled the apple she just dropped out of shock. Kairi was just dumbfounded beyond belief and couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that they just ...she couldn't even think the words. Larxene fell off her chair laughing, clutching her sides and calling the two 'pirates.'

"Whose the pirate?" Leon said, sitting down next to Cloud, lunch tray in hand.

"Apparently us." Cloud said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why are we pirates... or do I really wanna know." Leon said, a tad skeptical.

"Well," the redhead at the end of the table announced, "We just filled them in on last Friday's events. This is their reaction. Although I am quite curious as to what 'pirates' means."

"Probably something racy, inappropriate and uncalled for." Xemnas said, just arriving at the table, without food.

"Don't you ever eat Xemnas?" Demyx said, trying his ever so hardest to change the subject.

"Yes, just not here. Quit changing the subject." Xemnas responded.

"Damn you and your observantness." Demyx said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Anyway... Larxene... Pirate...explain." Leon said, slowly turning his head towards the blonde female, slightly glaring at her.

"You guys are gonna get mad at me..." Larxene said, sitting back up in her chair, eyes still red from laughing so hard.

"Well I already have a good idea as to what it means, so whatever." Cloud said, eying her, and saw a bit a skepticism in her eyes. "Has to do with 'semen' and 'butt-sex' right?" Larxene blushed, a tad embarrassed.

"It really isn't all that hard to figure out." Xemnas said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like your mind is an enigma Larxene."

"Hmph. No need to be so mean to me. Geez." She turned her head towards the new couple. "I actually am quite happy for you two." This raised eyebrows. "You guys seriously needed to get laid... bad. I'm glad Cloud took the stick that was shoved firmly up Leon's ass and replaced it with..."

"LARXENE!" Namine shouted, silencing her ridiculous friend. "Do you not know when to stop?"

"What do you mean Namine? I'm only congratulating them." Larxene defended herself.

"That may be, but at least look at the expressions you are getting." Larxene looked up to see a few cocked heads, and a couple of eyebrows twitch, and Kairi was banging her head on the table. It was bad enough that her two best male friends where already a couple, now the two hotties where too? What next? Saix mercilessly plowing Xemnas against a wall?

"I won't have it!" Kairi shouted, leaving, shocking everyone.

"The hell is her problem?" Axel said, becoming quite pissed.

"She's just... annoyed for lack of a better word." Namine said. "I'm sure what she meant had nothing to do with you two," she looked at Cloud and Leon, "well I mean, it might, but not the way you think."

"Huh?" the two responded simultaneously.

"It's a girl thing." Namine said. "Don't worry about it o.k.? She really didn't mean any harm or anything."

"What she means is, her two best friends since forever, and kinda had a crush on both of them at one point or another, turned out to be gay for each other, and then the two hottest guys in the group," Larxene was shortly interrupted by a table full of grunts and angry looks, "are now together, and she kinda lost it. She'll be o.k. "

"Eh it's fine." Leon said. "What I really wanna know is what makes Larxene think that Cloud was the one topping? I'm the manly looking one here. He might as well be the flat-chested version of 'Barbie.' You know to make boob-less girls feel good about themselves."

"Hey!" Cloud said, punching Leon. "That is NOT cool! I didn't hear any complaints last night about how I look." All where staring at the two, wondering how the hell they can talk about this in public.

"Aw Cloudy you know I'm kidding." Leon said, his eyes still having a bit of humor in them. Cloud noticed this and dumped his tray on Leon's head.

"Fuck you." He said icily.

"Sorry, but I believe it is the other way around." Leon smirked, picking lettuce out of his jacket. Cloud stormed off, leaving Leon behind. The brunette looked around, shrugged, and went off to find his blonde lover.

"Well," Saix said, snapping everyone out of their haze, "That sure was interesting."

"Serves them right." Demyx said, still sulking.

"Are you still pissed about that?" Roxas said in disbelief. "And we all thought Cloud was the whiny one."

"Hm? About the clothes thing? Eh I guess I'm not all THAT mad at them... whats done is done." Demyx said, which was really translated into 'I gotta get back at those horny bastards.' Luckily for Demyx, only he knew that. "Anyway, where is Sora and Riku?"

"No one knows." Zexion said. He only really spoke if Demyx was saying something. No one could quite figure out why they where together. Didn't make much sense, but it also didn't make much sense to question it. They where happy, and if anything Zexion calmed Demyx down, and who isn't grateful for that? "But I did see them this morning. They where headed towards the old gym. Probably best not to disturb them." Zexion had that look in his eye that said 'if you know what I mean.'

"I can see why Kairi is so..._Kairi_ right now." Axel said. "Pretty much everyone here is gay as a picnic basket."

"You trying to come out of the closet again Axel?" Roxas said laughing.

"Only if you come out with me." the redhead challenged.

"You are gonna be in there a while then. Be sure not to catch anything on fire in there." Roxas countered. Snickers where heard all around as everyone continued their meal.

___________________________________________________________________________________

-Four Weeks Later-

"Sorry to announce this, but you guys can't use my house for this week's Man Night." Demyx said at the lunch table. This earned him stares and glares around. "Sorry, but my family and I are going out of town this Friday."

"Well thats great." Axel said. "It's not like theres a shitload of crap to do in this town."

"So Demyx, let me get this straight," Cloud said, next to Leon. It wasn't very hard for Leon to make Cloud forgive him from the 'Barbie' fiasco. All Leon had to do was shove Cloud into the janitors closet for a blowjob and a quickie during 5th period, and all was right as rain. "You kick Leon and I out of your house for a month, and for the one day that it really matters if we come over or not, you guys aren't even doing anything? Gee doesn't that make sense sweetie?"

"Why yes it does." Leon responded to his blonde boyfriend, rolling his eyes. "Oh well. That's Demmy for you. Not much underneath that dirty blonde mullet/mohawk thing.

'Thats right Leon.' Demyx thought to himself. 'Keep fueling the fire. Just you wait." Demyx got an evil grin on his face, before he quickly realized where he was, and wiped it off. "Anyway, not much you guys can do about it by bitching so whatever."

"Bitching?" Sora said, just tuning into the conversation. He was a bit distracted by his silver haired lover to notice much of what was going on. "Is Larxene on her period again?"

"Oh I'll show you bitchy..." Larxene said, rolling her sleeves up with the intention of shoving something other than Riku up the poor boys ass. Luckily Namine has the uncanny ability to calm down Larxene from the worst moods, and she was able to sit the blonde back down, saving Sora from an eventual beat-down.

"Does that answer your question Sora?" Axel said, snickering.

"Sora, we where just talking about how I'm going to be out of town this weekend, and you guys won't be able to use my house as a hideout." Demyx said rolling his eyes. What great friends right?

___________________________________________________________________________________

-That Friday Night-

"Later mom!" Demyx said leaving his house. He had a backpack full of spray paint, toilet paper, and a set of keys. Demyx's idea of going out of town was going over to Leon's house and messing up his car. He would do the same to Cloud's 'Fernir' but he also liked to live. At least with Leon, he didn't care that much about his car to kill Demyx... just brutally hurt him. No biggy. Besides it wasn't like Demyx was planning on getting caught. He was out of town, remember? Demyx made his way through the side streets and alleyways towards Leon's house. When it came into view, he transformed into uuber ninja mode. He ducked down low and ran towards the car. However there seemed to be an extra vehicle in the driveway.

Cloud's motorcycle.

Demyx looked up into the window and noticed Cloud on the couch, shirt off, and Leon slowly climbing on top of him. "God." the blonde whispered, "They are like fucking rabbits."

"Well I'd imagine the sex is fantastic." A voice said behind him. Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to see a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Holy shit Zexion. You scared the hell out of me." Demyx said, realizing who it was. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I talked to your mom today and asked her where you guys where going, and she had no idea what I was talking about. So I followed you here."

'Damn' Demyx thought.

"So, what are you doing here, although I do have a very good idea as to what." Zexion said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Um, nothing?" Demyx said, trying to be cool.

"Oh really?" Zexion grabbed Demyx's backpack, and looked at the contents. "This is a lot of crap to be doing nothing. Don't you agree?"

Demyx looked down at the ground, knowing he'd been caught. "Fine. You caught me. Let's drop it o.k.?"

"I don't think so." Zexion said to Demyx's surprise and walked towards the house.

"Stop! Zexion!" Zexion stopped at the car.

"Now Demyx, why do you want me to stop? You have no idea what I am doing." Zexion had a devilish grin on his face. He pulled out a metal pin from his jeans pocket, and picked the lock on the back door of the car. Zexion motioned for Demyx to get in as well as he got in himself. Demyx was speechless, but he followed anyway, dropping the backpack next to the car.

"Zexion..." Demyx said getting into the backseat and shutting the door, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Does it matter?" Zexion responded leaning into Demyx. "I mean, isn't this the best way to get back at the two?" Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear, then nibbled on it. "They had sex in your closet so... you should have sex in Leon's car. It's only fair right?" Demyx moaned, and he was becoming unimaginably hard. Zexion climbed into Demyx's lap, still nibbling on Demyx's ear. "Great idea right?"

"You have no idea..." Demyx growled and his hands finally regained function. He clawed at Zexion's shirt, buttons popping off as Demyx forced the shirt off. "Dammit Zexion, whats with you and these button down shirts?"

Zexion smirked. "I like watching you get frustrated. Plus they look good on me."

"They look better off, like on the floor, or the floorboard of a car..." Demyx finally got the shirt off and tossed it aside. "Thats much better. " He ran his hands all over Zexion's chest stopping at his nipples. Zexion, who already removed Demyx's shirt and was now working on his pants, let out a small gasp at the sensation. Demyx knew all of his weak points, and every spot on in that made him moan out in pleasure. Demyx rolled the nub between his fingers making Zexion squirm.

"Ah... Demyx... with... your... mouth." Zexion moaned, wanting more from his blonde lover.

"Someone is getting a little demanding." Demyx said smirking. "Or is it that dirty talk fetish that is coming out again?"

"Shut up and do it." Zexion said, impatient.

"My vote is for the latter." the blonde latched his mouth to the nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Zexion writhed in his lap, and still worked on getting Demyx's pants off, as well as his own.

"Fin-AH-lly..." Zexion panted when he finally ridded the two of their pants and boxers. Both of their erections where pressing against each other, both weeping with pre-cum. Zexion grinded his hips, rubbing the two hard-ons together.

"Zexion..." Demyx moaned against his chest. Zexion wrapped his hand around the erections and moved stroked up and down. "God..." Demyx writhed underneath Zexion, bucking his hips up and down.

"I want... you Demyx...inside me.... now." Zexion panted out against his ear. "Please..."

"I can do that." Demyx gave one last buck against Zexion's cock before he took his lovers hand and put 3 fingers in his own mouth. He swirled each digit around his mouth, giving each a little extra suck. "I hope you aren't expecting me to do all the dirty work." Demyx said smirking. "Some things you are gonna have to do yourself baby." He quirked his eyebrow up. They had never done anything like this before, and he was curious how he was going to respond. Zexion looked at him for a brief second, before he sat up off of Demyx. The blonde looked sad, and was worried that he crossed some unmentionable line, and he was about to console his lover and tell him he was sorry and all that jazz before he saw another devilish grin on Zexion's face.

Zexion had his back against the window, one leg on the seat and one on the floorboard, his sex protruding out, weeping for attention. He trailed his fingers down to his ass, and stuck one finger in. He moved it in and own, trying to stretch himself out. He added another finger and slowly scissored himself, slightly moaning at the sensations. He moved his hand to his own erection, and started to move his hand up and down before Demyx swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own, still transfixed with Zexion. Zexion added a 3rd finger and pumped them in and out, readying himself for Demyx.

"Jesus...Zexion..." Demyx stopped Zexion and instead pulled Zexion closer to him. He positioned himself at the entrance and slowly slid in, causing Zexion to mewl in a bit of pain, but mostly pleasure. He waited a second before he started to buck his hips, pushing his cock further inside. He pulled back out to the tip, and rammed back in, brushing against Zexion's prostate.

"Fuck!" the bluenette was seeing stars, before he closed his eyes and begged for more.

"Happy to oblige." Demyx was now going faster, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves each time, making Zexion squirm in ways no one though possible. He wrapped his hands around Demyx's shoulders, and held on for dear life, never wanting the sensations to end. His nails where sinking into the flesh, drawing blood. Demyx's movements where all too frantic now, partly because of the close confides of the car, and also because of the slight pain coming from his shoulders. He reached down and continued his ministrations from before on Zexion's cock. He pumped his hand up and down, squeezing and releasing pressure at all the right times, slowly driving Zexion over the edge.

"Demyx... I'm coming...more..." Demyx hit his prostate dead hard on one more time before Zexion came on Demyx's hand. It wasn't long after before Demyx came too, calling Zexion's name. After a minute of afterglow, Demyx pulled out of Zexion, and sat up, trying to catch his breath. Zexion's normally emo hair was strewn about all over his head, otherwise known as 'sex hair.'

"Well then... this...kicked ass... why was I hear again?" Demyx said, a tad dazed.

"No idea." Zexion said.

"Eh whatever. I need to catch my breath... or heart... not sure which." Demyx closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was looking into a pair of ocean eyes.

"Hello Demyx." Leon said, hands on his hips.

"Hi Leon." Demyx said, not even trying to hide his shame. He just had the best sex ever, and he wasn't about to hide that fact. "Wassup?"

"Are we even now?" Leon said rolling his eyes. "Hi Zexion." He said, with a slight nod. Zexion returned it, and moved to gather his clothes.

"Yeah. We are even." Demyx said, pulling Zexion into his lap, and giving him a hard kiss. His tongue probed at the entrance, and thats when Leon knew that was the end of the conversation.

"Well Cloud, looks like I'm not going anywhere any time soon. They are about to go for round two of 'Lets fuck up/fuck in Leon's car.' Too bad."

"Well we can always ride Fenrir." Cloud suggested.

"I'd rather ride you." Leon said, sticking his tongue out.

"God are you never horny?"

"Not when you are around."

Cloud rolled his eyes and hopped on his bike. "Get on."

"It'll be my pleasure." Leon laughed, shut his car door to muffle the moans and sat down behind Cloud. "Oh the friends we have right?

"Yeah right." Cloud said, and they sped off, Leon hoping to God he can afford to reupholster his car.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

Well I got such fabulous reviews on 'Assassin' and you guys practically BEGGED me to continue, how could I not? lol Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. By the way, from now on, when I create a new installment, I will put a notice up in my profile page, as well as on the last story I did. Like 'Assassin' will now have a mention of this story at the end of it in 'TEH AUTHORS NOTE' and also in the profile. Genius right? Anyway, review and tell me how much you adore me and I will continue the 'Man Night' series. Good day my good men.

UPDATE! Well I have gotten the new Man Night's up and running. It is called 'Strip Poker' and is in the Axel and Roxas section. WOOT!


End file.
